


What Went Wrong?

by Smolishaya



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bonding, Crying, Gen, Male Friendship, Panic Attacks, Phone Calls, Post-Legacy (Ejen Ali), Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolishaya/pseuds/Smolishaya
Summary: After the explosion, Ali starts to experience something distressing that is new to him. He already knows about it since his father experience the same thing, but he's didnt realise that it's this bad. He has resorted to asking for help, on the phone.
Relationships: Ali Ghazali & Khai (Ejen Ali)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	What Went Wrong?

Ali thought it was going well today. It was a good start too. What went wrong?

He woke up a bit early, so he doesn't have any problem going to school. Managed to avoid all of the bullies and such. Viktor and him was happily chatting in class about the new launch of a new game. He had fun at school doing robotics, getting some praises from others for the first time in forever. He actually managed to finish out his homework and got to send it to Puan Munah, who gave him a satisfied look. It's was a wonderful day at school.

He went training with his academy friends and had fun while getting complimented by others as well as the mentors that he's doing more greater as the days passed by. Even Rudy gave him a nod of acknowledgement and approval, making Ali felt glee and happy.

Afterwards, he and Alicia conversed without having to bicker, argue..but only friendly banter. Even Alicia smiled today, enjoying the conversation. Animals are cute, she admitted. Alicia also said something like she wanted to take care of a hamster, but she can't always afford to take care of it always. Ali chuckled and made a remark that Alicia can do just fine. It was a nice moment of them together.

His father gave him a present, Ali was shocked that his father gave something since its been a while. It was a red zip-up hoodie that was selling at the mall. It has white outlines and it was beautiful.

Ali almost teared up and hugged his dad. It is now a sentiment momento to Ali, and its one of the best gift his dad has ever gotten him. He had an amazing bonding time with his dad after that. It was the best day ever, to Ali.

**But suddenly, things go downhill for no reason.**

Now he has collapsed on the carpet, breathing heavily. Clutching his head, pulling his hair and his pupils shrinken. He couldn't stop his spirals when anxiety suddenly hit him like a truck. He couldn't feel his feet, he couldn't even breathe. His head is pounding painfully to the point his eyes stings, threatening to form tears. He let out a distressed sob along with a whimper. Sweating as his body curl up as an instinct to save himself from the badness within him, which doesn't help on improving his breathing.

"It hurts it hurts it hurts.." his voice cracks as he chants, trying to distract himself from the pain of asphyxiation. It is edging him to lose his mind as time passes and he still is in the state. His body feels weak and his knuckles turns white. It goes on for minutes and minutes. Thoughts flooding in even more that feeds on his attack, making it unstoppable to not think even for the slightest.

When it has subsided a bit, he knows there is going to be an another panic attack. He feels exhausted, he couldn't even lift a finger, his head hurts and he feels like the air in his lungs suddenly vanished. His heartbeat is so fast he is worried that he would get heart palpitations. At least his tears didn't pour like like the last time he got a panic attack.

\-----------

_ **[Flashback]** _

_ **He couldn't stop it for an hour, he was breaking down even more worse than expected. He was going to attend the meeting in the academy, but he suddenly felt the breathing shorten and immediately rushed to med-bay. He couldn't even climb unto the bed in time as his legs gave out and made him land his hands onto the floor.** _

_ **As he repositioned himself, he felt like he got crushed by rock. He was kicking and struggling to sit still and he was frantically hitting his head with his knuckles, also gripping and pulling his hair, in attempt to stop the painful episode.** _

_ **Unfortunately, he couldn't, he ended up being absent for the whole training and meeting because he couldn't even stop hyperventilating that caused him to cry for an hour. He was physically, mentally and emotionally drained as he was stabilized again.** _

_ **He couldn't handle the exhaustion and lack of oxygen to the point he passed out there, sprawled on the floor with tear tracks down his face, swollen red eyes and white pale face. He was found few minutes later by Khai that was searching for Ali, ended up panicking about what just happened to Ali that left him in that state.** _

_ **He had to explain what happened to Khai afterwards. It wasn't fun and he felt shameful for it.** _

\-------------

At least now he doesn't have to worry about going through as worse as that, seeing this was just mild but still awful as always. He gains all of his strength to reach his phone to stablize himself in order to prepare for another blow. Ali groans as his whole body -- especially his head -- is in pain when he tries to move. He puts a hand to his temple, seeming that he has an aching headache.

Ali composes himself once again, standing up wobbily, and takes small steps with the support of his bed. He reaches out for his phone on the bedside table and grabs it with shaking hands. His palms are sweaty, so he struggles when we is scrolling his contacts to find someone to talk with in order to disctract himself from all of this mess.

His contacts consist of his only best friend, Viktor and his teammate and now friend, Alicia. The rest are his academy friends and teammates and uncle Bakar himself. When he sees Viktor's contact card on the phone, he gets a bit hesitant. He would try to hit him up and talk with Viktor for moral support or anything but... Seeing that Viktor does not kmow about his panic attack, he reluctantly decided not to. Plus, he doesn't want to bother his best friend at this time. He is either playing the new game launch or have already fallen asleep. In any other case, he rather not burden his best friend right now.

Ali starts to twitch and his breath hitches. He can feel that it is going to act up again, his breathing is starting to get more shallow and quick. He frowns in discomfort, not wanting to through the same thing again and suffer from it. Now, he is getting a bit more desperate to the point he called Alicia. To his surprise, she responded.

"Hey Alicia, are you still awake?"

But to his demise, the response from her was;

"School is tomorrow. Go to sleep" and she ended the call.

In result, he feels more antsy and more anxious. He really wants to talk to either Viktor or Alicia but they're both a bit occupied...well he thinks Viktor is already asleep. He starts to think on what to do about this. Like what now? What can he do now that two of them can't be bothered?

Then it hit him, he knows one person that he could possibly talk to. Khai.

He's the only one who knows about this kind of thing that he's been frequently having. Not anyone else, just him. But the second thoughts starts to plague over him, does he want to? Well..Khai is probably busy as well and it is almost midnight, Alicia even said to go to sleep. There is no whay Khai could pick up his phone in this hour, can he? Also he can't always rely on Khai..that woukd be a massive burden towards his friend. Khai has his own problems too.

Ali starts to spirals and he grips and tugs his hair even more rougher as his thoughts begin to race even more faster. Realising that it is starting again, he can feel his body is uncomfortable and starts to twitch. Breathing shallow and ragged as his mind starts to get cloudy.

_It's time for desperate measures._

With hands shaking violently, he pressed call on Khai's contact as the beeps sounded. It's time for the waiting game before he goes into one big blow of a panic attack.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a continuation of this! Its supposed to be a oneshot but I uh...burned out. I will continue it though!


End file.
